A. Field of the Invention
This relates to loading docks or freight loading docks in which cargo or material must be transported from a truck or trailer to a warehouse or other facility. This device will protect the dock area as well as protect the trailer from unnecessary and unneeded damage during the unloading process.
B. Prior Art
There are other references to loading docks with adjustable bumpers. An example of the prior art can be found at Von Bose U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,111. Another example of an adjustable safety bumper is Ledford, U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,116. This is an adjustable safety bumper.
The device which is described in the current application protects the dock area by employing a bumper system on a loading dock. None of the bumpers in the prior art are similar to the structure that is in use for this particular application.